O MUNDO DÁ VOLTAS!
by Carol Knibel
Summary: bom... o que eu posso dizer né? essa minha fic é o vc mais pod esperar d toskera!uhuuuuuuuuuu!


**Oi xD**

**Quanto tempo não escrevo aqui!**

**Bem, esse é outro login.**

**Poxa, estava lendo o quinto livro, e me deu uma saudade tão grande de Harry, queria tanto que o filme não**

**demorasse tanto tempo qnto está demorando :B koasksaoksa... nem faz tanto tempo não é! mas, é a vida...**

**uma cena que eu estou doida para ver e espero que não cortem é a parte em que**

**Harry vê a lembrança de Snape! vai ser mt foda **

**mas voltando ao Fan Fiction, espero que gostem da minha história e dexem muitos³ comentários **

**CAPÍTULO UM - HARRY X VOLDEMORT**

**parte 1**

Tudo a sua volta estava escuro, por um segundo, quando Harry enfim voltou, de o que ele chamara de flash, em sua cabeça; ele queria que tudo fosse um pesadelo, mas ao abrir os olhos ele estava em uma rua deserta, em um campo aberto, dentro ainda dos territórios de Hogwarts, estava escuro e o céu estava esverdeado por causa da marca negra que ali se encontrava.

E, num ato de desespero, ele virou para o amigo Rony, que estivera ao seu lado à procura de Voldemort, e disse:

- Rony, cuide de Hermione! - e saiu correndo em busca do seu destino. O vento passava entre seus cabelos, que estavam grandes, quase no ombro, a noite ficava cada vez mais escura, e o clima de ansiedade estava quase enlouquecendo Harry. Finalmente ele ia de encontro ao seu destino, que tanto lhe fora adiado. Milhares de perguntas vinham a sua mente, e todo o ódio e tristeza que Voldemort o havia causado estava fluindo em seu sangue. Tantas perdas, ele pensava, _Sirius, Dumbledore, Seus pais..._ Todo o mal que Voldemort não só lhe causara, mas a todos os outros que havia matado simplesmente pela ambição ao poder.

- Apareça! - gritou ele entrando floresta a dentro - Não é isso que você quer? - Harry continuou a correr - Por que você não aparece logo e ai poderemos acabar com isso para sempre logo de uma vez! - percebera que sua garganta começava a doer, mas a raiva que sentira todo esse tempo... Foi quando ele enfim viu um vulto se mecher - APAREÇA! - ordenou Harry.

- Vejo... que você realmente não aprendeu uma lição... Harry Potter... - disse uma voz arrastada vindo de algum lugar que Harry ainda não locolizara.

- APAREÇA! AGORA VOCÊ ESTÁ DANDO PARA TRÁS? ESTÁ SE ACOVARDANDO! - gritou Harry, que achava que não conseguiria mais falar de tanta dor que sentia depois de gritar para a imensidão da floresta.

E atendendo suas ordens, o vulto agora havia parado em sua frente. Voldemort parecia uma víbora, com os olhos vermelhos, o nariz ofídico e um corpo esquelético, que aparentava apenas osso e carne, suas vestes pretas cobriam-o até os pés. Harry quase não mais conseguia conter sua raiva, todos aqueles anos, todos aqueles que amava, tudo que ele havia lhe tirado, ele nãopodia mais segurar suas emoções que estavam a flor da pele.

- Está pronto para finalmente se juntar aos... - Voldemort havia colocado as mãos finas com dedos grandes, acariciou o rosto olhando para Harry - seus queridos pais? - disse ele debochando.

- Você já deveria saber, não há mais lugar para você, nem aqui e nem no mundo! Todos lhe abandonaram, você ainda não se deu conta? - Harry agora ofegante, falava com a varinha erguida. - Você está acabado Vokdemort!

- Pivete Insolente! - disse ele erguendo sua varia, após tirá-la de dentro das vestes em um movimento brusco - Você vai entender de uma vez por todas que não deve desafiar o Lorde das Trevas! - Disse Voldemort, cada vez mais enfurecido.

Foi quando, veio em sua cabeça, as imagens que tivera de todos os anos em Hogwarts, lembranças de seus amigos, rindo, felizes... e, sem amsi nem menos, aparecera Cedrico, caído no chão, imponente, e depois, Dumbledore... ele não conseguia se perdoar, ter visto tudo o que vira, Snape, Draco, a serviço de Voldemort. Pessoas que não se importavam com Dumbledore, que só queria o bem de todos, acreditava em Snape, mesmo quando todos diziam que ele nunca havia deixado de servir Voldemort, o que era verdade, e o que ele soube do pior jeito, pagara com a própria vida. E, antes que Voldemort podesse pensar, em mais um insulto, toda a raiva que Harry sentira, explodira, e sem nem mais um segundo ele disse:

- _Avada Kedavra! - _e de sua varinha rompeu uma luz azul, que iluminara a floresta totalmente escura e atingira Voldemort sem seu peito, derrubando-o três metros mais adiante. Harry vira sair de sua varinha, as pessoas queridas que não só ele, mais os que todos os comensais haviam matado; e num breve aceno, os pais de Harry que foram os ultimos a sair, sumiram com um breve aceno ao garoto.

Harry não acreditava que aquilo havia acontecido. Enfim, havia acabado. Ele havia derrotado Lorde Voldemort, no auge de sua raiva. Como seria agora sua vida? Como estavaã Rony e Hermione? Ele não conseguia pensar em amis nada, se sentia muito fraco, parecia que metade dele estava morta, ali, caída como o imponente Voldemort, ele queria muito procurar os amigos, mais não conseguia mover o pé do lugar. Não conseguia mover nem sequer os braços, tudo que ele queria era descansar, estava exausto, queria que podesse aparatar mais dexara sua varinha cair no chão, após o acontecido. Foi quando ele dexou de escutar a gritaria e quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo caiu no chão já adormecido.

E lá estavam, Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort. Caídos no chão, um desacordado e o outro morto. Teria tudo acabado? Mas Harry não estava conciente, nem morto, estava apenas desacordado. Quando às pressas, apareceram dois jovens, um garoto alto, cabelos ruivos no ombro, e uma garota, magra e um pouca mais baixa que o jovem, e agora se abaixaram para acudir Harry.

- Harry! - balançou-o Hermione, tentando levantá-lo - Harry! - disse aos prantos - por favor... - ela continuava a balançá-lo - não pode ser verdade! - disse ela quando Rony deitara Harry no chão novamente abraçando a amiga.

- Calma Hermione! - disse Rony os olhos agora vermelhos e a lágrimas descendo pelo rosto - não pode ser verdade.. - disse ele baixinho. - olhe! ele pode estar só desacordado! - disse ele tentando escutar o coração de Harry.

- Rony! temos que levá-lo à enfermaria! - gritou Hermione tentando erguer Harry.

- Mas o que vamos fazer com Vol..Voldemort! - disse Rony, e a amiga pareceu agora totalmente confusa. o que eles fariam com ele? deixariam ali? e se ele voltasse? será que ele realmente estava morto? essas perguntas embaçaram a cabeça e as idéias dos dois, que se aproximaram do bruxo ao encostar harry no chão novamente. Olharam entre si, mas antes que podessem fazer alguma coisa, do nada, Voldemort emanou uma grande luz e seu corpo, que estivera caído ali por alguns minutos, havia reduzido-se a pó, que agora se misturara a terra pelo vento.

- Vamo logo! - disse Hermione ao colocar um braço de Harry em volta de seu pescoço. - Anda logo Rony!

- Estou procurando a varinha dele! Achei! - disse Rony ao guardar a varinha de Harry em suas vestes e agora corria para ajudar Hermione a carregar o amigo.

**N.A. : bommmmmmmmmmmm... depois tem mais! comentem sim **


End file.
